


You found my little sister, you

by supercali



Series: Robron Week 2018 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali





	You found my little sister, you

He’s about at the end of his tether and now he feels like he’s failed. Liv wants to leave, wants to go back to Sandra. She’s her Mum, he supposes it’s only natural but every time they’ve mentioned it before she’s been reluctant. It’s a battle to even get her to call every week so this is out of the blue.

She’s upstairs now, music on. He should be getting tea, it won’t be long before Robert is home with Seb, but instead he’s wandering round the living room looking at the photographs from the wedding. They look so happy him and her. Where did it go wrong?

Not two years ago they were strangers, and then she was back in his life like a whirlwind. All thanks to Robert, like so much else. Speaking of him, he can hear him clattering through the front door. It sounds like he’s using Seb’s pram as a battering ram and he’s sure the baby is going to be off to university before Robert works out an easier way to get it through the tiny space.

He’s muttering, either to himself, or to Seb as Aaron opens the door.

“Having trouble?”

“Stupid thing. I’m sure one of the wheels is buckled you know.”

“I’ll take a look in the morning. Hey Seb.” He laughs as the baby reaches out for him, takes him from Robert who is still fighting the pram. “Did you have a good day with Daddy, hmm? Was he grumpy?”

“No he wasn’t. Where were you? Thought you were coming in?” That had been the plan, he’d go into work to finish some paperwork while Liv was at school.

“Yeah…er,”

“What’s happened?” He’s shrugging his coat off, and kissing Aaron, but he can hear the worry in his voice.

“Liv called Sandra, and now she wants to go over to Dublin.”

“Can she even do that?” He perches on the arm of the chair.” He’s been great this past week, and Aaron’s more than glad that he’s here. He’s kept himself in the background, still unsure where he stands with Liv but Aaron knows he’d be right there in a flash if either of them needed him.

“Apparently. School are fine with it too. It’s just…why? Are we…I’m trying to be there for her, but it’s obviously not enough.”

“Hey, you’re doing fine. Come on. I told you, you’re a great brother. Maybe she just needs her Mum, or some space from the wagging tongues in this place. It can’t be easy.”

“Maybe you’re right. Do you…you know I’ll always be grateful to you for finding Sandra, and her, but sometimes…was it the right thing? Look what’s happened since she came here.”

“Aaron, do you remember what she was like back then? Ok she’s in trouble now but who knows what would have happened to her. Don’t think like that. You’ve done a good job.”

“Maybe.” He gets up, his head is all over the place. “Shall I take him up?”

“Yeah. I’ll start cooking, yeah?”

*****

He’s not been gone five minutes when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

“That was quick…oh, hi Liv.” He turns to see her at the bottom of the stairs, can’t make out the expression on her face. “I hear you’re leaving us for a bit. Sick of me already eh?”

“Is that true, what Aaron said?” She pulls a chair from the table and sits down, leaning on her elbows, and he stops what he’s doing.

“About what?”

“That you found me, and Mum?”

“Yeah. I thought you’d already know that.” He abandons their tea and sits opposite her. Maybe he could find out what was behind this sudden need to go to her Mum.

“Why?”

“Why did I find you? Well, you know Aaron needed your Mum’s help and he’d been trying to find you, and you know me. Always have to go one better.” He reaches out a hand, still doesn’t know how she’ll react if he ever has. “Liv…”

“Bet he does wish you hadn’t bothered now. All I do is cause trouble.”

“You know what I think? You’re one of the only good things to come out of back then. Liv, Aaron loves you, ok? You messed up but you’re sorry and before long it’ll all be sorted out.” She doesn’t answer him, just shrugs. “It will. I made plenty of mistakes back when I was your age, even got into trouble with the police like you. It gets better and before you know it, everyone around here will have forgotten and moved on to gossiping about someone else.”

“Is Aaron mad at me for wanting to go to Mum’s?”

“No. He’s just worried like I am, that’s all.” He looks up to see Aaron coming over, eyes suspiciously red. “Seb go down ok?”

“Yeah he’s out. Come here you.” He says to Liv and she gets up to hug him. “He’s pretty useful to have around, don’t you reckon? Wouldn’t have you otherwise.”

“Suppose.”

“I’m not mad at you, I’m worried, but if you want to go it’s fine. One condition. You call us, or text us and you come back when you should.”

“Promise.” She hugs him again and to Robert’s surprise holds her arm out for him and he joins them, smiling. Maybe it would be ok, in the end.


End file.
